Sonic X Cyborg Tails LEMON
by Believe In Tails
Summary: Oneshot, Sonic and Tails/Cyborg Tails have had feelings for each other for a long time, will they ever end up telling each other their feelings before valentines day?


**Heya guys! This is System1500, and here is my first fanfiction of Sonic and Cyborg Tails, hope you enjoy it and spread the love with my Sonic X Cyborg Tails stamp I am making on my Da account on my profile here.**

One morning in Mobius, Sonic woke up to the happy flickies singing outside. It was really peaceful. Sonic got up and woke up Cyborg Tails. Sonic and Tails just had a adventure against the Deadly Six in the Lost Hex. Tails was strained in the Lava Mountain and was half robotsized, you can call him Cyborg Tails. When Cyborg Tails was woken up, he yawned;

Cyborg Tails: *yawns*

Sonic: Morning lil buddy! How did you you sleep?

The two buddies have been keeping a secret for each other, they have been in love with each other for a long time that no one can recall. Though, they don't know if they should tell each other about it;

Sonic: What if he already is in love with some mobian?

Cyborg Tails: What if he is.. Straight?

Sonic: What if he says no?

One day however, they made up their mind to finally tell each other their feelings of love.

Saturday 2:30 PM

Sonic: Today I'll tell him how I feel about him

Sonic: As for now * watches Sonic X*

Saturday 3:30 PM

Sonic: HE'S AT THE DOOR, I GOTTA HIDE!

Cyborg Tails: Hey Sonic! I bought you some chili... Uh Sonic, where are you?

Cyborg Tails: Too bad, looks like I'll have to eat these chilidogs.

As he said that, everyone could hear a hedgehog yell AH WAIT FOR ME!

Cyborg Tails: Eating a chilidog is spicy, waiting is something else.

Sonic: *arrives in front of Cyborg Tails*

Sonic: Am I sexy or what?

Cyborg Tails: *gets hard*

Cyborg Tails: *blushes deep red*

Cyborg Tails: Im sorry Sonic, I I am in...love With...

Sonic: Me or another mobian?

Cyborg Tails: *Runs upstairs crying*

Sonic: Tails? TAILS I DIDN'T MEAN TO MAKE YOU EMBARRASSED, I JUST GOD DAMN I LOVE YOU SO FUCKING MUCH, please come down.

After he said that, anyone could hear a door open and a really aroused kitsune run downstairs !;

Cyborg Tails: YOU really mean it?

Sonic: Always have, when you were a cub, you stole my heart. You were and always will be precious to me, no matter if you have a metal hunkajunk on your head and are half cyborg, and your robot voice too, I still love you!

Cyborg Tails: I..I love you too Sonic! Your saying got me a stiff dick, heh.

Sonic: Tails, I know this is early but can we make love?

Cyborg Tails: I've always waited for this moment Sonic! I won't let you down!

Sonic: Water you waiting for, lets juice it and make a mess!

So the two lovers ran upstairs and closed the door, than got on the bed;

Sonic: So, how you want to do me Tails?

Cyborg Tails: Your the aroused schoolgirl and I'm the horny sex cyborg heh.

Sonic was laughing so hard that he fell on the floor which triggered Cyborg Tails to start laughing too. It ended with that last chuckle.

Sonic: But really, lets French kiss first.

Tails: Suits me.

So the two lovers let their tongues explore their mouths, they were using their tongues to dig out the treasure. At the end, Cyborg Tails put some of his cum on his dick;

Cyborg Tails: You ready?

Sonic: I sure am!

Cyborg Tails started out by going slow to get used to sonic,s tight tunnel, after getting used to it, Cyborg Tails started gaining more speed, he would often hear his partner moan in pleasure which simulated Cyborg Tails a lot! At one point, Cyborg Tails slid past a part of Conic's tunnel that made him raise his voice in pleasure. After Sonics reaction, Cyborg Tails repeated what he did before only now with his maximum pace of thrusting. Something that felt really good was building up, in a matter of time, Cyborg Tails ejaculate all over Sonics stomach which made him ejaculate also. In the end, the bed was coated with the semen from the two lovers who just made love;

Sonic: *pants* That felt amazing!

Cyborg Tails: That totally tingled with pleasure!

Sonic: I love you Tails!

Cyborg Tails: ditto!

Sonic: Tails, will you be my valentine?

Cyborg Tails: With pleasure!

And so the two lovers that made love this very night fell asleep together, embraced, knowing that they will love each other more each day, making love whenever they feel like. They were cuddling happily if anyone could see.

******Well that was my first Sonic X Cyborg Tails lemon, hope you guys enjoyed it and have a happy valentines day! This story had a joke if you were really focused, that joke was: Sonic: Water you waiting for? As you can tell, it's a joke of the word: What are you waiting for! See you guys next time and...**

**Huh, what are you guys doing?**

**Sonic: nothing at all**

**Cyborg Tails: *evil grin* just returning the favor**

**Omg, HELP MEE THEIR GONNA **** ME!**

**JK XD, Anyways, have a good valentines day filled with your true love and moar love!**  
**See you in chapter 2 of my Tails Adventure fanfic if I ever do end up getting my file to continue, take care! Yes Knuckles?**

**Knuckles: I would of wrapped this up before, but whuddayagonnado?**


End file.
